The Love Letter
by smyle94
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, Bella continues to lead a depressed life, everyday haunted by dream after dream...until, one dream catches her by suprise. Too vivid for being just a nightmare, she begins to realize the devestating truth of it all...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey everyone! I just started this new story and I REALLY hope you like it! Please submit a review so I know how I'm doing. PLEASE SUBMIT REVIEWS!!**

Chapter 1

My night started out with a nightmare. They always did—ever since _he_ left me.

But this time when I woke in a cold sweat, I heard a shuffling sound outside my window. I warily stood up and made my way toward the small window in my room and studied the darkened view. My breath caught in my throat when the last person I expected sat outside my window, only a couple feet away. The figure was sitting on the grass, studying a slip of paper. I felt my eyes were deceiving me so I quickly pulled on my usual jeans and a sweater and flew down the staircase and out the door, my eyes wide awake. "Could it really be him?" I thought.

Quietly, I headed toward where I had seen the form out my window and, luckily, he was still there, busily writing out a letter with his perfectly, curved handwriting, using his perfect hand. I closed my eyes for a long while then reopened them and studied him, eyeballing every detail of his body. He looked worn-down and in a very bad shape. His perfect close, tattered. His eyes, bloody-red. And what scared me even more was his mouth which was red as well.

My heart skipped a beat because though my mind believed what I was seeing, the rest of my body did not believe me. I realized the strange truth.

It was_ him_. It was Edward.

My eyes couldn't leave his face. I was deciding between staying here to stare at him or walking up to him. Before I could reach a decision, he sealed the letter in his hands and took one last long look at my window. I could almost swear a tear was gleaming on his cheek but of course vampires never cried. He looked my way and my heart pounded in my ears as I began to believe he sighted me. He stared right at me and sweat formed across my face. A small sound came out of his throat and he cried out softly.

"Bella?" he croaked. I could've sworn my breathing stopped. I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off when he vigorously shook his shabby head and held his hand up to his forehead. He began grumbling to himself, probably calling himself crazy. My mouth was hanging open because it was impossible. He saw me. But, he didn't believe it. He was a vampire. He had perfect eyesight. How did he not know I was really here?

He then turned and headed toward the forest that wrapped around the neighborhood. His head was held low against his neck and he stared at the ground in front of him as his feet trudged sluggishly against the cold ground. Without thinking, I followed right behind him but made sure there was a distance between us. Part of me still couldn't believe he was there, only yards away, and I couldn't touch him.

I followed him for what seemed like hours into the forest with no sense of direction. The only direction to my destination was Edward, and I followed full-heartedly. With him nearby, I felt whole. I stared at the back of his head and began daydreaming (or should I say nightdreaming?) till I accidently lost my footing and fell with much momentum onto the forest floor. Twigs burst into sound under me and I instinctively looked up.

Edward's eyes were pitch black and he looked nervously around the spot where I fell. He shook his head like he had done before and stood still for a moment. I guessed he was probably trying to listen for any person by reading their thoughts. He felt satisfied after a second and he turned back and zipped between two large trees whose branches abstracted what lay ahead.

I jumped to my feet as soon as I lost sight of him and sped between the dense branches only to find myself in contact with the floor again. The smell of daisies, roses, chrysanthemums, and any other type of flower I could think of, filled my head. The smell was familiar, too familiar. I picked my head off the ground and gasped at what I saw.

It was the meadow. Our meadow.

Edward had already made it to the other side. He looked like a rag doll, except worse. He was parked next to a bulky rock and using his unbelievable strength, he picked it up and placed the paper that was in his hand under it. With a loud "thud" the rock fell right back into place. Instead of walking off, Edward sat there, cross-legged. Only a sliver of a moon was out to glow against his smooth skin. With only minimal light, his skin glittered ever so lightly.

Like all my moves, I made a stupid one. My eyes were locked on his velvety skin and I trailed toward it, my arms outstretched. I fell over and let out a small vibration from my mouth, enough for Edward to turn around and gawk straight at me. I was in full view, in the middle of the meadow, so knowing there was no way I would be invisible to him now, I stood up and sprinted straight at him. My eyes were filled and pouring with tears and I was laughing and crying at the same time.

"Edward," I cried as I embraced him full-force. His sweet scent traveled through me-mixed with the scent of blood. I quickly decided it was mine.

"Bella," he replied, crying. I frowned as my gaze drifted toward his face. He looked terrible like he was mentally broken. I wondered why he was crying and in such a horrid shape when shock overcame me as I noticed he wasn't taking note that I was awkwardly hugging his side. His face was in his hands and he was repeating my name over and over in a sobbing tone. "Bella. Oh Bella. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you. I did it only for you and I feel it's beginning to kill you as it will kill me. I probably committed the worst deed a vampire in my state could do. Whatever happens to me Bella, just remember I love you." He continued sobbing and I began stroking his hair energetically, my hands shaking wildly as my fingers traveled between every strand.

"E-Edward, I'm right here. Everything will be fine. Don't leave and we can live with each other forever. I promise, I don't care what you are. Vampire or not, I love you." I looked at him again, hoping he was going to embrace me as well. But instead he was staring off into the distance, studying something out there.

"Bella, it's like I can hear you," he whispered, still looking worriedly in that direction. He pulled his arm toward his head and patted his hand over mine, probably hoping to touch his hair. My face went pale when his hand felt around his head as if my fingers weren't there. He dropped his hand and he still acted like he didn't notice me.

"Edward?" I whispered.

He shot up in an instant, stared at the area of the woods he had been looking at for a while, and jogged into the woods in the opposite direction, slowly and with an abnormal stride. His body looked broken even though it was technically impossible for a vampire. I gaped at him for a second then turned my head around as noises erupted from the other end of the meadow. Within a second, three werewolves blasted from the trees, red-eyed and filled with danger. They howled and growled as they followed Edward, much faster than his speed.

"No!" I cried as I finally understood what was going on. They were going to kill him! Ever since Edward's family left, the woods as well as Forks were considered the werewolves territory. Edward was in a very bad mental and physical health and he had taken off in a very sluggish pace. My whole body believed he was in it for death but my heart still wanted to doubt it with not much luck.

"No please, no!" I screamed as I ran in the direction both the werewolves and Edward had headed. My feet tangled on some plants and I clumsily fell over. I felt myself hyperventilating as breath after breath filled my lungs and every beat my heart made sent a jolt of pain through my veins.

"Please don't." I croaked quietly to myself as the noises of the werewolves died out. My eyes were red-rimmed and my heart broken. I wept and sulked under the visible stars as the memories of Edward flooded my brain.

My head shot up and I screamed till my lungs burst as the last thing I wanted to hear was heard. Wolves howling in the distance filled the air with a new knowledge. A mental breakdown went to work in my body. My life was officially over. Everything that ever mattered to me was officially over. Because what I had hoped would never happen occurred in an instant.

Whatever they were chasing has finally been caught.

And with that, I was awoken by the bright sunlight streaming through my window pane. My bedcovers ratted around my legs and my body sweated like a pig. Charlie gazed at me from my doorway with a stress mark on his forehead that had formed ever since Edward left me.

"What happened, Bells? You were screaming and crying in your sleep."

"Another nightmare," I replied shakily. I knew deep down it was too vivid to just being a simple nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ppls! I know this chp isn't very long but theres so much suspense in it all, I had to end it…btw, I reeeely want to know how im doing so PLEASE send reviews and I will truly appreciate it!!! This story is getting reeeeely good! So don't wry!**

Chapter 2

I sat on my couch that day and flipped through the channels on my T.V. set, pretending I was going through a normal Saturday. Charlie was sneaking glances at me as he relaxed in his recliner across the room. Finally, he gave up and stood from his chair.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he demanded.

"Hmm," was the only thing that escaped my mouth. My eyes were staring at the T.V. screen while my brain soared through another world, trying to make out the scene that occurred in my dream last night.

"Stop it, Bells! What happened? Ever since you woke up this morning you were all out of it. I know your hiding something."

"No, Dad. Seriously, I'm fine. I was just—"

My voice fell short as a knock on the front door halted the conversation. Quickly, I ran to the door and left Charlie to stare blankly after me. Casually, I opened the door and I nearly fainted as my brain whirred uncontrollably. Standing at my doorway was the pixie vampire.

"Alice!" I nearly shouted as I stumbled and squeezed her tightly. "Alice, you came back. Oh my gosh, I missed you." Before I knew it, tears poured nonstop from my eyes.

"Bella," she answered with a raspy, non-Alice like voice. It was then that I noticed how horrible she looked. Her hair was much wilder than normal. Her clothes, for the first time, did not nearly match. The white of her eyes fumed red and purple colored her skin beneath them. She looked nearly as bad as Edward in my dream. Fresh tears streamed down at that thought and I rapidly shook my head to come back to the present where Alice was clutching me with shivering hands which were ice cold.

"Alice, what's wrong? What happened to you?" I had a bad feeling about what I was about to hear. I bit my bottom lip, waiting for her response.

"Bella, it's Edward. You have to help me."

My heart pounded beat after beat filled with adrenaline. "No!" I cried to myself. She took my arm and I followed her to my living room where we both fell onto the couch. Alice answered my dad's confused hello and by the look of her face, he went to the kitchen without questioning her.

As soon as he exited the room Alice grabbed both my arms and looked me straight in the eye. "Bella, please listen to me. Last night I had a premonition. In my vision, Edward had decided to come to Forks, which he did." My breath caught in my throat. So he was here last night? Did that mean I wasn't dreaming my whole nightmare after all? Alice noticed my face paling and exclaimed, "Bella, are you all right?" I nodded reassuringly and she continued. "He had come from South America, all in one night. Bella, I don't know how to put this, but, he—" She cut herself short and began trembling.

I firmly grasped her arm and beckoned for her to continue. She shook her head and began sobbing without tears. I soothed her and begged her to continue. After a while, she moaned to herself quietly then gazed at me once again. She whispered the next words ever so lightly I had to lean it to hear. My body finally gave in as soon as the words came out of her quivering mouth.

"Bella, Edward killed a human."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing evry1!! Especially LittleCoward who happened to review more than once. Hope you enjoy the chp! :D**

Chapter 3

I was only a second away from fainting when Alice rapidly clasped my shoulders and called out my name. My vision was blurry and the phone began ringing from the kitchen which irritated my hearing.

"Alice," I mumbled.

"Bella don't blow out on me now! That's just the beginning. Please, Bella. Listen to me." Alice's voice sounded desperate and I quickly concentrated on getting back to my body.

As soon as I felt like Alice could go on, I whispered, "What next Alice?"

She opened her mouth to continue but cut short when Charlie stumbled in from the kitchen, traumatized. "Bells!" he cried. Alice and I jumped up and caught him just in time as he fainted.

Ten minutes later, he finally woke up, dazed. Once he studied his surroundings and his memories came back, he became pale and broke down into tears.

"Dad, what happened? Who called?" I asked, frightened.

"Bells!" he exclaimed between sobs, "Jacob was on the phone. Billy! He's dead!" He broke down into another fit of moans and my knees gave way under me as I fell to the ground next to him.

"Billy?" I whimpered. My gaze moved to Alice. Fright overcame me as I studied her. Her chin was tucked under her neck and she was eyeballing the floor, with a face that looked almost, guilty? I grabbed her face and turned it so that she had to look at me. A message passed between us and she nodded her head sadly.

"NO!" I thought, "How could Edward do that? He would never, but how?" There had to me more to this story.

My eyes followed the trees that passed by every so often. I looked horrible in black but I didn't care, I was going to a funeral, and Jacob, my best friend, was going to be there. I already knew he was a werewolf. He learned about his transformation ability about two weeks ago and I had only seen him a couple times since then. Billy had been trying to keep me away from him most of the time, and I didn't blame him. Jacob was an untamed werewolf and I wasn't supposed to know about his uncanny ability.

We screeched a turn in Charlie's car which happened to be driven by Alice. Charlie sat in the back, his eyes still red from the news the day before. He held a bouquet of flowers in his hands and he was groaning to himself.

We made one more sharp turn and right in front of us was the cemetery of La Push. Alice halted a block away and whispered to me, "That's as far as I can go before I cause major trouble." I knew she was already in trouble with the werewolves when I spied Sam's deadly stare upon her. She nodded quickly to him, touched her heart as if showing respect, and as soon as Charlie and I got out of the car she made a U-turn and drove off back to Forks.

I slipped my arm by Charlie's and my fresh curls bounced as we made our way toward the crowd of weeping souls. Once we stepped foot on the cemetery grass, Sam was on the other side of Charlie, helping him to one of the seats in the front. As soon as he sat him down, he stared at me and mumbled, "We need to talk."

I followed Sam till we reached a tree that stood far off from any wandering people. He turned and towered over me. "Bella, two nights ago we found evidence of the murderer of Billy." I winced at the word "murderer". Sam continued, noticing my slight movement. "As you probably know, we decided the deadly killer was that vampire, Edward."

He waited for me to agree and instead, I stupidly asked, "Decided? So you guys are not 100% sure it was him?" He growled lightly and answered.

"Well we might as well say it was him, unless you have any other suggestions?" He waited, a smug smile on his face. My cheeks blushed lightly and I shook my head. He straightened up and continued. "I noted his sister, Alice, is occupying your house right now. We would've already kicked her out of the territory except for the fact that Charlie seems more comfortable with her around." I nodded agreeably. "But warn her she must leave. As for Edward—" he trailed off and was about to change the subject when I stammered.

"Edward's alive?"

He eyed me with angry eyes and stated, "You think we would let him live after that merciless deed he committed? He wasn't even supposed to step foot into Forks or La Push. No, Bella. Jacob, Embry, and I gladly killed him."

My heart sank to the pit of my stomach. Of course he's dead. He killed a citizen at La Push who happened to be the father of one of the werewolves that was on his trail. My gaze floated to Jacob who sat in the front seat, waiting for the funeral to begin. Every so often, a person would walk up to him and give them their love and respect. He glanced my way and quickly turned back when he noticed I was looking right back at him. I turned back to Sam who stood there waiting patiently.

"But, Sam. What if Edward didn't kill Billy?"

"Bella, this discussion is not on whether Edward is guilty or not. My only reason for discussing with you is so you could warn your pixie friend to leave the territory peacefully. End of discussion." He walked away with his muscles uptight and his head held high. My stride took me to where Jacob sat and I lightly grabbed his shoulder. He tensed and turned to meet my gaze.

"Hello Bella," he said automatically. His cold dark eyes were red from crying. When he spotted me staring at his eyes, he turned his head back toward the casket that lay in the front of the area. I held my breath then began to speak.

"Hey Jake. I'm extremely sorry for your loss." I began to blubber and I clumsily stumbled on him. He automatically held me up and when I looked at his face again, stress marks covered his forehead and his eyes were more like the Jacob I knew. When I stood back up, he cleared his throat and quickly put his hands down. "Jacob, I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?" he growled.

I stared at my high heels guiltily and looked up when he snarled his next words. "The only thing on my agenda is to dispose of that monster who killed my father. He doesn't deserve to live after what he has done." As soon as he spoke it, he immediately wished to take it back and pretend he didn't say anything.

A myriad amount of words passed my brain but the only one that could escape my mouth was:

"Edward's alive!?"

**TUN TUN TUN TUN!!! Aren't you just wondering what Jacob will say? Will it be YES or NO???? well ill update asap! Don't wry guys, this story is gona get reeely good!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I stared at Jacob, waiting for a reply. His eyes went from dark to pure black. A growl came from his throat and he threw back a reply.

"Bella! You come here to attend my father's funeral and your only worries are whether or not that stupid Edward is alive?" his voice thundered loud enough for other people to turn and shake their heads at me disapprovingly. Charlie even beckoned for me to leave him alone.

I blocked out the outside world and concentrated on Jacob. "Listen to me, Jake. I do care about your father. He was like a family member to me. But I can guarantee to you that Edward is not the killer you are looking for." I had no idea where those words came from, but for some reason, something about Edward being the killer bothered me in the back of my mind.

Jacob's eyes dug into me like sharpened knives. He was about to throw back a remark when an Elder from La Push called for everyone's attention. The funeral began and Jacob gladly turned his back on me. I warily took a seat behind him and followed through the whole funeral. A little kid sat next to me and every once in a while, he would get down from his chair and accidently step on my toes. His mother kept apologizing and grabbing him to put him back on the seat. A wispy smile took over my face and I only nodded in forgiveness.

My mind didn't follow through on the ceremony at all. After mostly every important family member or close friend got up to touch Billy's casket, I numbly went up after Charlie who had just sat back down in his seat. My hand smoothly touched the cold casket. Shock overcame me as Billy's voice took over my thoughts.

"Bella," his whisper pleaded.

I stared ahead of me in horror. After seconds, I decided it must've been my imagination so I began to turn back toward my seat. As soon as I took a step, Billy's voice urgently called again.

"Bella, it wasn't Edward. It wasn't Edward, Bella."

A lump formed in my throat and I gulped it down quickly. My skin turned pale like I had just seen a ghost and Jacob as well as Charlie were eyeing me curiously, only Jacob's had more of a rude face. I smiled weakly and stumbled off past the crowd and toward the empty road on the other side. Charlie began to get up but I motioned for him not to worry. He sat back down quickly. I turned back and ran as fast as my high heels would let me. I felt Jacob's staring at the back of my head. Guilt surged through my body and I whispered my peace and respect toward him and his father.

I had only ran about two blocks before Charlie's car stood in front of me. Alice was in the driver's seat, waving at me. I grinned and shook my head happily as I made my way toward the passenger's seat.

As soon as I shut the door, Alice mumbled, "Well? Why'd you leave early?"

"Just drive, Alice. I've got an idea."

Alice huffed angrily then turned and sped off toward Forks. Once we neared the area where her family used to live I asked her to stop the car. She did it with much complaining but I ignored her and stepped out of the car.

"Bella, where the heck are you going?"

"Don't worry Alice. I'll think about going home when I need you." She pouted and I waved quickly and shut the car door. She gave me a stare through slitted eyes then drove off.

I turned and walked straight into the line of forest that made a boundary around the side of the road. A memory of my dream seeped into me as I remembered following Edward into the trees. I smiled weakly and whispered allowed.

"Well, Edward. It looks like once again you're going to be my only sense of direction."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My feet had been stumbling clumsily over twigs and dead leaves for over an hour now. My breath became deeper and faster as I carried on through the uncharted forest. Dread started to turn to panic as I began to get the feeling that this was probably the worst idea I had ever thought of.

"Edward, wherever you are, please just help me this once!" I nearly yelled between sharp intakes of air. I cried out as I lost my footing and fell over a small tree trunk. Instinctively, I placed my hands in front of me as I landed onto hard ground. My next decision was to break down into tears but my heart urged me to move on.

I got up grumpily and headed in an oblivious direction. Soon enough, things suddenly became familiar, and before I knew it, I threw myself between thickly woven branches and landed into the comforting aura of flowers blooming in the midst of the forest.

"Thanks, Edward," I mumbled affectionately. I got up into a sitting position and my face sparkled with lost happiness. For some reason part of me hoped for magic. I waited eagerly for Edward to pop out of from between the trees and make me fall into his loving comfort. My eyes scanned every surrounding tree and began to grow impatient. I guess magic wasn't exactly what was in store for today. But I knew I had a task I had to complete before leaving.

Once again, I gazed around the meadow and stole a quick breath as something oh so familiar caught my eye. "The rock," I whispered under my breath. Edward had stuck a note under the rock in my dream. That memory flowed back as I remembered him writing it out in front of my house then coming all the way here to put it under the rock.

My knees dug deep into the fertile ground as I crawled my way to the other side of the meadow. My hand landed softly on the cool boulder and I breathed happily.

"This better be where the magic comes in," I joked, knowing no matter how hard I tried with merely my own strength that rock wouldn't budge.

I placed my back against the rock and shoved as I prayed for Edward's strength to accompany me for just this second. Unfortunately, my wishes never exactly came true.

I pushed and shoved in every possible way till beads of sweat began to take place on my forehead. I rapidly wiped them off and fell helplessly to the ground. How was I supposed to get the letter out from under it?

I picked up my head and stared up at the puffy clouds that floated by peacefully. Each one drew out a shape of its own. One looked like a rubber ducky and I laughed half-heartedly. The next one symbolized a dog barking. Another one looked like a mix between a giraffe and lion. The cloud following that one caught my stare for a while. It looked like an outline of Edward's arms wrapped around my waists. My head lay on his shoulder while his head fell over mine. It looked so serene and peaceful against the baby blue sky till I sobbed at what happened next. The one cloud calmly broke apart so that I went one way and Edward's cloud followed in a much slower pace. I was about to pull my head down hurtfully when another cloud caught my eye. Although I had only seen her once, I still remembered how that vampire, Victoria looked. She had red frizzy hair and her nose sharp. Her body type was lean but she was filled with unbelievable strength and action. The cloud shaped out the perfect figure of her and I shuddered with fright as I remembered how Edward had killed her mate in an attempt to save my life.

My head eyes fell from the sky and I looked at the boulder in front of me again. I stood up and firmly placed my hands on the rock. "Edward, I can feel it. I know you're out there somewhere. No matter what it takes I WILL save you." I shoved the rock with hidden strength and the boulder tipped over. A white object became visible under it.

I pulled it off the ground and sighed gleefully as its warmth made my hands tingle. I studied the elegant, bold inscription embedded on the front of the letter. I held my breath as I read the words over and over in my head:

**To My Love, Bella**

Slowly, I broke the seal and smoothly pulled out the hidden letter. Soon, the whole truth would be revealed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I studied the page that had been sealed inside the envelope. It was written on, front and back, with small, perfect handwriting. I guess he had plenty to say so I rested on the soft ground and began to read.

**My dear Bella,**

**Sitting out here in front of your window, knowing you are only a few feet away makes me feel like maybe I can climb into your window and we can start over. But I know, my love, it can never happen. Before the werewolves hunt me down, I want to tell you the truth so you won't endure the pain of believing I killed Billy. But please, may I ask, do not hate me for I will admit it myself, that I have truly failed to protect you, to keep you safe. You see, I had plans to come back to Forks. I could not live happily without you in my arms to make me smile, so my plan was to come back and ask you for forgiveness, to land on my knees and kiss your beautiful hands till you would let me be with you once again. But on my way to Forks I was edging near La Push where I knew I shouldn't be. A voice caught my attention and after listening to the thoughts of that voice's mind, I found out it was Victoria. She was on her way to your house in an attempt to complete her revenge for the James I had killed. Bella, she wanted to kill you. Of course, she would never be allowed to get to you without going through me, so I quickly found her hiding and challenged her to a battle. She must've been training over the year because she pinned me down easily. She was seconds away from knocking me out when footsteps were heard coming toward us. She loosened her grip and I was about to hit her down, but she was too fast and she left me to lunge at the approaching figure. Before I knew it, she dragged the limp body toward me, her mouth filled with blood and her eyes red. I ran to her when I saw Billy's body in her hands. She jumped over me and we continued to wrestle till at last, I pinned her down. She was on the ground and I sat on top of her to keep my grip strong. She smiled evilly and all in one second, she picked her head off the ground and kissed me. My hand quickly went to my mouth that was now filled with Billy's blood. My fatal mistake gave her an advantage and she had me down in a second. She told me, "To make sure you won't get away and stop me from killing Bella, the werewolves will be here in no time and they'll think you killed him." She then knocked me out and I fell into a slight coma. When I revived, she was gone and werewolf thoughts took over. I knew they were about to reach me so I fled to your house to make sure you were safe. Now that I know you are, I wish I could stay and keep you secure from Victoria, but I'm so weak from the fight. The werewolves are following my scent and are in my pursuit. I'm sorry Bella I let you down. I had promised to keep you safe. But I want you to know that whatever happens to me, I want you to stay strong. You can be in Jacob's protection. I know he will take care of you. I have a feeling, somehow, that you are here next to me, looking at me, but it's probably my imagination. But if you are, then maybe you can find this note and understand the truth because Bella, I love you.**

** Edward**

A tear fell off my face and landed on his name. I wanted to cry, to scream, but instead I began to reread the note. I stopped on the first sentence when a shuffling sound came out from the trees on the opposite end of the meadow. I glanced up, startled, and my eyes went wide as a figure with fire-red hair bolted out from between the dense trees.

"Miss me?" Victoria growled evilly.

I was about to scramble toward the trees but remembered what she had done to my Edward. Instead, I stood up warily and yelled back, "Y-you monster! You killed Edward!"

"Oh so the werewolves finally did track them down, did they? Well that's good to know. I can at least let my guard down when I'm sucking out your brains." She made a raspy laugh as she gaited toward me. I shuffled back a few feet and began to breathe heavily. I was doomed and Edward wasn't here to save me. I began to ask for mercy.

"Victoria, please. I know how much you loved James. Just like how I love Edward. I feel the pain your feeling and I know killing me isn't going to solve your problem."

Victoria eyed me curiously. I grin grew on her face as she cackled. "It's called mate for mate, darling. It's the vampire way, not that you would know."

I knew I was going to die. My only hope was to beg for her to spare me but that idea quickly withered away as I remembered Edward wasn't alive anymore. He was dead and if he were dead, then I had no life to live as well. I stopped moving away from her and stood still, waiting for her to take her kill.

"For you, Edward," I whispered under my breath, "So we can finally be together again."

Victoria seemed amused at how I looked determined. She took it the wrong way and thought I was feeling heroic and thinking I could take her down. I almost let a smirk slip at that thought.

"Well, Isabella. It's time to finally take my revenge. This is your end." She lunged at me, her eyes red with hunger. Everything seemed to go slow motion as she flew through the air.

My stare was fixed on her and I yelped when dark fur took over my vision. As I noticed I wasn't dead yet, I finally comprehended my surroundings. A werewolf lay in front of me, with Victoria's fangs deeply pierced into his side. She was struggling to pull her teeth out and squealed when the injured werewolf grabbed at her leg and gnawed it off. She finally released her fangs and batted at the head of the werewolf. He hit her head back with his forehead and began to rip at her belly. She let out a penetrating scream that shook the whole forest with sound before the last of her was destroyed.

I stared, petrified, at the grim scene of the limp body. My eyes left her body when I felt a muzzle nudge me on the cheek. I turned and stared at the familiar eyes.

"Jacob?" I croaked, "Y-you saved my life."

He smiled weakly and in an instant, he was back to his human form with his slacks tied to his leg.

"What were you doing out here all alone, Bells?" he laughed hoarsely. It was then that I saw the deep, blue fang marks on his back. Blood poured out and he seemed poisoned.

"Jacob! You're bleeding!"

"You just noticed?" he laughed sarcastically.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I whispered sorry and began to use his slacks to keep the blood down.

"Bella, it's no use. I'm already poisoned. And you know when a werewolf is poisoned with vampire venom, they won't survive."

"I'll call Alice! She can take it out of you!" I cried frantically.

"Bells, it doesn't work that way. I'm not fully human, and let's see if she'll even consider touching me." He laughed at his own joke as he began to grow weaker.

"Jake, why did you save me?"

"No matter how much of a pain you can be, I could never be mad at you. You are just too nice to be mad at." He smiled and gazed up at me. "I had a feeling you were in trouble because you left the funeral so early, so I chased after your scent and found you here. But why did you come here?"

That's when I remembered the note so I grabbed it off the ground next to me and smoothed out the crinkles. "Jacob, I know how much you hate Edward, but you have to listen. He didn't kill Billy. It was Victoria," I said, pointing at the dead vampire.

Jacob looked down sadly and whispered, "I know Bells. I knew Edward would never do such a deed but he was the only one to witness it, or so we thought. So we quickly framed him for doing it. You were right Bella. And because he didn't kill Billy, I guess I have to tell you, though I swore to Sam I wouldn't, that Edward is still alive."

My heartbeat grew frantic and I replied, "Where?"

"We kept him in La Push." He then looked up at me with a grin. "Remember my garage?"

I nearly laughed at the memories we shared there and halted when Jacob began to cough roughly. I patted his back and his eyelids seemed to grow heavier.

"It looks like it's time for me to go," he croaked sadly. He gripped my arm weakly and gazed into my eyes. "Bella, thank you for all the happy times you've created in my life. I'm sorry for everything I've done that had caused you misery."

I grabbed his hand and cried into it. "No Jacob! How can there not be a way to help you?"

He shook his head slowly. "Bella, don't worry. Even when I'm dead I'll always be watching you. Bella, I love you. You were like an older sister to me."

"Jacob!" I wept.

"Maybe we should've tried those motorcycles again," he joked. His grasp tightened on my arm for a second then loosened and fell to the ground. His face began to pale and he gave me one last smile before closing his eyes and falling into a never-ending coma.


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter everyone!! Thank you all for reviewing! Don't worry, I've got plenty more stories to create so if you would want to read them, make sure to put me on your author's alert list so you will know when I start a new story. Once again, thank you! ******

Chapter 7

My eyes were dried out from crying. I was lounged on a stool in my kitchen and Alice was trying to soothe me from my misery. Jacob was gone, and it was all my fault. When the tragedy had occurred and Jacob had passed away, I planned to pull him back out of the forest and in seconds, Alice appeared on my side. She quickly burned the remnants of the dead vampire out in the forest then she helped me carry Jacob back to my house. Charlie was completely devastated but he took care of Jacob's body while I sat, useless, in my home. Since Jacob's death, not a single word escaped my mouth. Only sobs and infinite tears.

After I knew crying wasn't going to fix my heavy heart, I gazed at Alice and finally told her the whole story. She nodded throughout it all with a frown on her face but happiness flickered for a second in her eyes when I mentioned Edward was still alive.

"Where is he?" she squeaked.

"In Jacob's garage." I choked on Jacob's name but blinked away the newly formed tears.

Alice stood up from her stool and began for the doorway but I quickly grabbed her shoulder. "Alice, I'm sorry. But may I go alone?" She stared at my swollen, desperate eyes for a second then nodded with a scowl on her face.

"Fine. But don't keep him all to yourself. You know how impatient I get." I smiled wryly at her and nodded. The pain in my heart throbbed less as I thought about meeting Edward. I grabbed the keys to my old truck and headed out the front door.

When I reached Jacob's house, my heart began to beat faster. This was the time I was waiting for and I didn't know how to face it. Quietly, I passed his deserted house and my eyes glinted with sadness. Going around the place and through the dense trees in the backyard, I finally saw the old shack that Jacob lounged in day and night. Car parts and tools lay around the floor and I noticed shuffling behind me and Jacob's old motorcycles. I peered behind them and stared at the figure tied in the corner against a pole.

"Edward?" I croaked.

The face of my dreams looked my way sharply but I couldn't see his eyes which were covered by an old bandana. Cloth was stuck in his mouth to gag him. Tight ropes tied his hands to a post and his legs were tied together as well. He looked weak and pale and his hair was wild as usual. His clothes were stained with grease and dirt and his face streaked with mud. I had never seen him so frail. I grew uncomfortable as I noticed that he could've easily escaped the bonds and my answer was given to me when footsteps were heard behind me. I turned and stared into Embry's pained face.

"Bells, what are you doing here?" he cried. I noticed his eyes were deep red from bawling.

"I-." I shut my mouth as words scrambled in my mind. Was I supposed to tell him about how sorry I was about Jacob's harsh ending? Or how he told me to find Edward here? I was lost in words and only looked back at his curious, melancholy eyes. The quiet was interrupted when rustling came from a nearby tree and Sam walked in with pain and anger stroked across his face. He stared as if shooting daggers at me and I stumbled back and fell over. Arms caught me and after looking back, I found out I had landed on Edward.

"Sorry," I whispered. He just nodded restlessly and I stood back up to face Sam.

"What are you doing here?" he roared, "First you kill Jacob then you come to save this deadly vampire?"

I sobbed loudly at those harsh words and I fell to my knees. "I'm sorry."

"Get out."

"You have to understand, Edward didn't kill Billy. Jacob knows it himself! Please listen to me!"

"And what makes you think I will believe you?"

I looked around frantically, wishing that I could prove it to him. I remembered Edward's note and quickly pulled it out of my pocket. "Look, Edward wrote this before you guys caught him. It tells the whole story of how Billy had really died." I shoved the paper in his hands and he grumbled as he quickly scanned over the words. I desperately prayed that he would accept it. After he finished, he studied me with the same angry eyes. I knew that wasn't enough evidence. His eyes then moved to something behind me.

"Embry," he ordered roughly. Embry quickly made his way behind me. I looked back and noticed Edward had untied himself and was staring at me with a deep frown. He must've read Sam's mind and found out how Jacob's life had ended.

I blinked away tears and turned back to face Sam. He waited impatiently for me to continue. I had no idea how I was going to prove anything anymore.

"Sam, I know how much you hate me right now. I know how much Jacob meant to you and your pack, but you have got to understand that he sacrificed himself for me, shouldn't that tell you something?"

"Even though Edward killed Billy," I opened my mouth to correct him but cut my voice short when I noticed his cold stare, "Jacob still loved you as a sister. He didn't hate you, he hated that vampire. It's not a surprise that he would put his life in danger for you. After all he's done, you're throwing away his life and love for you and coming here to save the thing that had ended it all?" His voice had turned into an angry roar. No matter how mad he was, I knew I couldn't lose this fight, not for Edward.

"But don't you wonder how I'm even here in the first place? Jacob told me where to find Edward. Right before he passed on, I told him about Victoria and he believed me that it wasn't Edward. He knows it wasn't Edward." I nearly shrieked when Sam grabbed my arm. He was enraged and filled with venom. I cried out and struggled to pull myself out of his clutch. In seconds, Edward and Embry were at my side, pulling Sam's hand off of me.

"Sam!" Embry cried as soon as he removed Sam's hand. "Cut it out!" I gazed at him with shock coloring my face. After what happened to his best friend, he was still helping me.

"Leave her alone," he continued. My eyes scanned him and my mouth had fallen ajar. Did he actually say that? It seemed the same shock had struck Sam because his eyes were also studying Embry in disbelief.

"What are you doing?" Sam growled.

"After what happened to Jacob, I don't know why I'm doing this." He looked at me with sad eyes. "But I know Bella more than you ever did. Jacob is someone you can call her soul mate, her daredevil partner. She would never betray his words. She loves him too much."

Sam grew even angrier and began to let out a wolf growl from his throat. "Don't betray me," he mumbled to Embry who took his stand between us.

"If I must do it for Jacob, then I will."

Sam flinched at Embry's bold words. He flexed his fingers but stumbled back when Embry turned into a werewolf right in front of our eyes. Sam's eyes filled with pain at the sight and he whispered, "No. Embry, if that is how much you trust Bella, then I shall not fight my brethren for a vampire's fate. I believe you Embry, I'm sorry." Embry bent forward as if to kneel before Sam and Sam placed a broad hand on the furry shoulder. "We shall be together, always," he whispered while holding Embry's shoulder. Embry let out a whine and rubbed his muzzle against Sam's face.

Finally, Sam turned to gaze at me and Edward. "You may leave in peace," he grumbled with a flicker of annoyance as his eyes passed Edward. I bowed my head politely and before running off, I gave the werewolf in front of me a bear hug. Slobber filled my face as a wet tongue licked it joyfully.

"I love you Embry," I cried happily before jumping on Edward's back piggy back style while he zapped between the surrounding trees toward the street. My eyes were sealed shut as the wind blasted on my face and in my ears. When I felt the wind slow down, I popped my eyes open, anticipating to see my car and the road. But of course, like everything else that happened that day, it wasn't what I expected.

Edward was standing in the middle of our meadow while I hung on to him with my arms around his smooth neck. He held the area where my arms were interlocked and smoothly broke them free from each other. I lightly landed on the soft earth. Edward looked around the area then turned around to face me.

I was speechless as I gazed into his now amber eyes. "You did it," he laughed gently. He embraced me with a tight hug that nearly knocked the wind out of me and caressed me like there was no tomorrow. I wished the moment would last forever but soon enough, he let go of me and we both fell into the grass. Looking down, I grabbed his hand and began to draw out the lines on his palm. My gaze went to his face when he began to speak again.

"So this is where it all happened." I nodded miserably as the memories filled my head. He caught my sad look and he pulled my head against his chest and his sweet scent filled my nose with a warm tinge to it. "I'm sorry about Jacob. He earns all the thanks in the world for saving you." I gazed up at his face and saw the distressed marks ruining his face. "I shouldn't have underestimated his love for you. He deserved everything I had to offer."

"He will always be with us. He'll always be watching us," I sobbed as I held on to Edward's arm.

"Oh how I wish I could've been here to finish Victoria off myself," Edward growled. "Then none of this would've happened."

I quickly placed my hand over Edward's lips and shushed him. "It was fate, Edward. The point is she's dead now. There's nothing else we need to worry about anymore. We have each other."

Edward's mad face quickly turned blissful. He gazed down at me with serene eyes as he moved a lock of my wild hair behind my ear. I held his face in both of my hands and soon enough, we were kissing each other with deep feelings flowing between us. I knew from now on my life would be perfect. But of course, I would never forget the person who gave up his life to make mine flawless.

As soon as our kiss broke, we both fell back onto the flower bed. Our hands interlocked as we studied the tranquil sky. My eyes landed on the clouds that passed by slowly, one after the other. Some clouds looked like cats, others like fire-breathing dragons. My imagination soared till at last, I smiled contently as a larger one passed overhead.

A cloud in the shape of a werewolf took over the sky, its head leaning upward as if howling at the moon. Its mouth, though opened, was curved in a way so that it was smiling. It looked like it had messy, warm fur which reminded me of someone I could never forget.

I knew then that Jacob would always be watching over me. I would be safe forever.


End file.
